


[Podfic] Snowed Out

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm traps the Survey Corps outside of the walls during an expedition, and they're forced to take refuge in a forest. Levi and Erwin end up sharing a branch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snowed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290361) by [ackermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSnK%5D%20Snowed%20Out.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:42
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSnK%5D%20Snowed%20Out.m4b) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:42

## Reader's Notes

I looooooooved this take on Levi and Erwin and just needed to record it. The music in this podfic is "Toy Blocks" from the Attack on Titan OST.


  
---|---


End file.
